Many studies using dichotic listening techniques have found evidence for a right ear advantage for verbal information. The methods are reviewed and found suspect due to 1) the tendency of subjects to report the information from the right ear first and thus causing output interference for the left ear information; or 2) the possibility that the imagery of the words could reduce the right eaz advantage by being coded in the right hemisphere. Monaural techniques that avoid problem 1 above yield conflicting results. It is the purpose of this research to examine the nature of the right ear advantage as it interacts with known recall phenomena: the serial position curve, short and long term memory, and the imagery of the verbal information. Elucidation of these effects could explain some of the failures of previous attempts to demonstrate right ear dominance using monaural methods. A monaural listening task is used which avoids the problems of dichotic methods, and examines the serial learning curves in both immediate and delayed recall. The first experiment manipulates the stimulus conditions occurring in the opposite are during stimulus presentation. This will determine the type of stimulus. if any, necessary to demonstrate right ear dominance. The second exxeziment manipulates instructions at input to enhance or deflate delayed recall. This will determine if the right ear advantage is dependent on the transition from short to long-term storage. Experiment III manipulates the imagery of the verbal information to examine the effects of possible right hemisphere coding of imagery information on the right ear advantage for verbal material.